Ping pong and other problems
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Helen signs the ping pong team up for a tournament. While they try their best to make it as far as possible in the tournament Beck and Jade have other problems. They are still broken up and when Jade starts getting along with another team captain, Beck might learn what jealousy is. That he learns that his best friend Andre is in love with Jade doesn't help either. Bade
1. Let the tournament begin

A/N: I hope you like my new story idea :)

* * *

It was a surprise to all of them when Helen announced that she had signed their ping pong team up for a tournament in California. They had never even played in an official tournament and now they should represent their school in such an important competition? Sikowitz did his best to prevent it, but against Helen he didn't stand a chance. That was the reason the group and their teacher were now on their way to the hotel for a tournament they didn't have a chance to win. Apart from Jade and Tori and, if you see Rex as a part of the team, Rex none of them could play this game, so failure was sure to come.

"I still can't believe Helen made us do this. The woman is scary." Sikowitz said as soon as they all sat in his car.

"Man we have no chance to win this." Andre added.

"Seems like it's on me and Vega, so mostly on me." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Well! I'm really good at ping pong." Tori protested.

"At least we get vacation out of it." Beck mentioned.

"Yay I love vacation."

Jade was already annoyed by the whole situation. Her break up with Beck was only a few weeks ago and the last thing she wanted right now was spend even more time with her ex-boyfriend than she already had to. While Beck seemed completely fine with their three year long relationship ending with a stupid game show and a closed door Jade was still hurt, not that she would ever let anyone notice that.

Since their break up Jade spent more time with Cat and Andre, who she considered her friends now more than ever. The craziness of Hollywood Arts and having these two around distracted her from thinking too much about Beck, but at night it was a different matter. Many of her things were still at Beck's RV and she never planned to get them back, because in what they had always called their haven from the world they had shared so many meaningful moments that she just couldn't be in there without her heart shattering all over again. Trying to focus on Cat's weird story about her brother Jade tried to get her thoughts about Beck and their former relationship out of her head, it wasn't like Beck cared anyway.

Little did Jade know that Beck wasn't as okay with their break up as he wanted everyone to believe. Looking at her, sitting between a more than happy Cat and quiet Robbie, Beck sighed deeply. It had been only a few weeks ago that he hadn't opened the door and with it ended their relationship, but it already felt like a lifetime to him. Three years he had been able to hold her in his arms, kiss her and love her and now she didn't even speak to him. Since their break up he had tried to be at least a friend to her, but she had blocked every one of his tries and ignored him except for when they had to work together for a school project.

Every night he spent alone in his RV laying awake he couldn't help but replay those two fateful days that had led to their break up. Considering how much he loved her and how long they had been dating a stupid game show and a few fights seemed so trivial now. Thinking about the whole situation he realized that he should have talked to her about their fighting and not just closed the door in her face. However it was too late now, any connection that ever was between them was lost and it didn't seem like Jade would ever forgive him for doing all that to her. Sighing he looked out of the window, it was a small chance but hopefully this unplanned vacation would bring them closer together again, because he couldn't deny that he still loved her and wanted her back.

When they all arrived at the hotel where all the contestant would live during the tournament another problem arose.

"You only booked three double rooms for us and you get a single room?" Jade yelled at their teacher.

"But doesn't that mean one girl and one guy have to share a room?" Robbie asked hesitant.

"Well when I booked the rooms I thought Beck and Jade would be back together by now." Sikowitz explained.

"Well that obviously didn't happen." Jade said sarcastically.

"Don't you think it would be okay for the week while we're here?" The teacher tried.

"Of course I would just love to share a room and bed with my ex-boyfriend. I would rather sleep on a bed made out of scissors than be anywhere near Beck."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." With that Sikowitz quickly grasped the key for the single room and ran away.

Jade only rolled her eyes at his behavior. The next time she would see him she would give him a piece of her mind. Annoyed she look at the rest of the group. Cat, Robbie and Tori were looking nervous, clearly not knowing what to do. There was no way Jade would let Cat share a room with one of the guys, because the girl was way too innocent and shy for that, the same went for Robbie. Beck was out of the question anyway and if Vega would be comfortable enough to sleep in the same room as one of the guys was doubtful. Sighing Jade took one of the keys and faced Andre.

"Come on, let's just go to our room."

"What?"

Surprisingly enough that wasn't Andre's reaction, but Beck and Tori's. Of course Jade only knew one reason why they would react that way and her anger rose.

"Oh sorry you two wanted to share a room? Well too late, but I'm sure when we're back home you have enough time to spend every minute together."

"Jade that's not-"

"Save it Beck, I don't want to hear it. Let's go Andre." With that she took a hold of Andre's hand and went in the direction of their rooms.

Beck could only watch helplessly how his ex-girlfriend and best friend went further away from the group. Never during their three years of dating had Beck felt the need to be jealous, but right now he got this strange feeling in his stomach. Jade had interpreted his reaction wrong, he didn't want to share a room with Tori, he had just been shocked that Jade chose Andre over him. Thinking about that his heart clenched painful in his chest.

When Beck looked at Tori she was focused on Andre's hand that Jade was still holding. The moment Beck and Tori's eyes met he saw the same look mirroring in her eyes, hurt and jealousy. He was sure that Jade's accusation, that was not only against him but Tori as well, was wrong for Tori too alone from the sad look in Tori's eyes. That the brunette had feelings for his best friend was obvious by her expression, probably just as much as she knew now that Beck was still in love with Jade. However the deep worry Tori's face clearly showed surprised Beck, surely there wasn't a chance that there could be something between Andre and Jade, right? Before he could ask Tori why she was so concerned Cat already dragged her away to their room.

"It's already turning out to be one exciting vacation, that's for sure." Rex announced and he might be right with that, for good or bad.

Andre still couldn't believe what had happened in the last few minutes or in the last few weeks for that matter. Jade and Beck's break up had shocked the whole group and it affected them all. Everyone had thought these two would be back together in no time, but they all had been wrong. Despite that Beck was his best friend he spent more time with Jade since the break up and he found himself falling for her again. If he was honest with himself the feelings he held for Jade never completely went away and now she was single again, which didn't help his matter. He knew it was wrong to be in love with his best friend's ex- girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. Seeing that him and Jade would even share a room for their week here would only intensify his feelings for her and Andre didn't know if that would turn out in his favor.

"I take the side of the bed that is closer to the window." Jade announced.

"You know I can take the couch if you want." Andre offered, being the gentleman he was.

"Don't be such a baby. I trust you alright?" Andre's eyes widened. Jade trusted him and was willing to sleep in the same bed as he did? Maybe she had feelings for him after all. It was so wrong of him to hope that she did, but Andre couldn't stop his heart from beating faster at the thought. He shudder in fear however after her next words. "And if I find your hands in places they don't belong during the night you lose them to my scissors. Understood?"

Andre gulped and nodded. If she had feelings for him or not, sometimes Jade was still scary.

In the evening they all met in the dining room for the announcement. As if Beck's mood wasn't already worse enough it didn't help that Jade and Andre arrived together, a content look on his ex-girlfriend's face. Since this morning when they had started their journey she had been annoyed and now when Andre and her had been alone for a few hours she was in a better mood. Was there something going on between them that Beck didn't know. He shook his head, his best friend would never do that to him, right?

Tori could only watch helplessly how Andre smiled at Jade while she smirked in return. She could remember all too well how Andre confessed his feelings for Jade to her months ago. If Tori was honest with herself back then she had helped him not only for him, but for her own good as well. They had been close since she had met him and ever since she went to Hollywood Arts they had spent so much time together. Andre had not only become her best friend, but she had fallen for him as well. Sure, they both dated other people from time to time, but Tori had always thought he wasn't serious about the girls he went out with. When he told her he had fallen for Jade, Tori worried for the first time. Andre and Jade were friends and they got along well and that was the risk. Jade wasn't just another girl for Andre with whom he could go on dates and make out, he cared a great deal for her. The dark haired beauty was the first girl Andre expressed serious feelings for and Tori felt like she was second best to Jade.

The brunette almost laughed at the irony. Jade had more than once expressed her annoyance that she, Tori, always got what she wanted and came first since she had come to this school. On a closer look it was quite the opposite. Sure Tori got the lead in plays that before Jade had gotten most of the time, but Jade had everything else. First of all, no matter how mean Jade was, Cat always stayed by her side and insisted that she was her best friend and sometimes Tori could see that Jade felt the same way. Then there was Beck, who was weeks after their break up still hopelessly in love with Jade. Tori saw it all, the lingering looks he sent her way and how he was always the one who still wanted to be close to Jade. It was so obvious that he loved her so much with all his heart that it was painful to watch.

Now even Andre had fallen for Jade's mysterious ways and that hurt more than Tori would like to admit. If Andre really loved Jade, she couldn't compare with her. Jade was confident in who she was and despite that she was scary from time to time Tori was aware that guys who got close enough to Jade without being attacked by scissors could see that she was an amazing girl. In the beginning Jade and her didn't get along at all, but now they were somewhat friends and Tori had to admit that Jade was a great person when she wanted to be and she was sure Andre could see that as well. Sighing she put a smile on her face and tried to concentrate on the announcement.

While Beck and Tori were watching her and Andre closely Jade wasn't aware of it. Despite that their ping pong team clearly had no chance, seeing that they weren't even a real ping pong team she still listened to the rules of the tournament. In their team only her and Tori could really play ping pong, that was if she didn't count Rex which she didn't. To say their chances were slim would be the understatement of the year, but the hotel was nice and the beach was right around the corner, so maybe it would at least be a decent vacation. Jade's plans for the tournament however changed completely when she bumped into one of the contestant on her way to dinner. All of them were just about to leave after the announcement to eat when the guy that clearly bumped into her and not the other way around looked arrogantly at her.

"Watch where you're going. Don't you know who I am?"

At his words she heard Robbie gasp and he had every reason to, knowing how she usual reacted when someone talked to her the wrong way.

"Oh let's see, I'm pretty sure you're the ugly jerk that just ran into me and now isn't apologizing."

"What did you just call me?" Clearly he wasn't used to such treatment.

"You heard me. This competition must be lame if they let people like you enter."

It seemed that now the guy in front of Jade had finally overcome the shock she had put him in, because now he grinned arrogantly at her.

"So you're taking part in the competition? Well then you better learn my name because I'll beat you."

"Believe me I don't need to, seeing that you won't know your own name when our team is done with you. See you loser." With that she just left the room, followed by the rest of the group.

"You do know that only two of us can even play ping pong." Robbie said worriedly after they were out of ear-shot.

"Well then you all better be thankful that I'm in your team." Despite her outward confidence Jade wasn't sure if they heard the last of this guy.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. New friends

A/N: A big thanks to Ywenn01, gabbygillian, VictoriousAgain, Rishini and the two guests for reviewing. I'm happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well :)

* * *

The next day the first few teams played against each other, but thankfully their team had another day until they would have their first match. Jade decided that they all should use this day to train, seeing that she didn't want to lose against the arrogant guy they had met yesterday. They all decided to at least train outside on the beach where they could enjoy the weather. Thankfully the hotel had set up a few ping pong tables in a wind-protected part of the beach. While Jade allowed the guys to warm up with playing beach volleyball she instructed Tori to help Cat while she watched over the whole thing. It wasn't long before three guys approached Tori and Cat, successfully distracting Cat and Tori from their training. Two guys stay there and it looked like they were trying to impress the girls with their ping pong skills, while the third one went over to Jade and leaned against the same ping pong table she already leaned against.

"Don't talk to me." Jade immediately made clear.

"I just wanted to come here and train, but now I have to keep an eye out for my idiotic friends."

"And how is that working for you?"

"As you can see, not too well." He gestured to the two other guys that were still busy talking to Tori and Cat.

So far Jade didn't totally hate this guy, which was more than she could say about most people she met. Seeing that he seemed to take part in the tournament as well, maybe he knew something about this guy from yesterday.

"Do you by any chance know a very arrogant guy who seems to participate as well and thinks that he is the king of the world?"

"The one walking around like he owns this place, looking like a duck with his discolored hair?" When Jade nodded the guy continued. "That was probably Luke, he won the last two tournaments with his team and I personally hate him."

"Yeah, he seems like a jerk." She mused out loud.

"Wait didn't you tell me a second ago that you didn't want to talk?"

"Well I changed my mind, seeing that we seem to share an equal hate for ducks and jerks. I'm Jade by the way, team captain of the Hollywood Arts ping pong team."

"Tyler, team captain of the San Francisco High ping pong team."

While Jade finally got a few information about the tournament and the best players, seeing that it wasn't Tyler's first tournament, Beck watched the two from a distance. First he had to worry about Andre and now there was another guy with whom Jade seemed to get along too well in his eyes. The strange emotion that he already had when he had seen her and Andre together intensified even more, but Beck refused to call it jealousy. It wasn't the first time guys paid so much attention to Jade, but now that they weren't together he couldn't just tell himself that Jade would never flirt, go on a date or kiss another guy. She was single and now that her focus wasn't only on him she seemed to spend a lot of her time with other guys and he didn't like it one bit.

After Beck got almost hit by the volleyball because he wasn't paying attention to the game at all, the guys decided to join the girls. The first thing Beck noticed was that the guy who stood so close to Jade was looking rather interested in her. Clenching his fists Beck calmly asked who she was talking to. Even when Beck was such a good actor he wasn't sure if no one would hear his jealous undertone. When Tori smiled sympathetically at him he knew that she definitely pick up on it, but judging by Jade's indifferent expression she didn't, which was at least something.

"This is Tyler, he told me a few interesting things about the tournament and the jerk we ran into yesterday. Apparently his name is Luke and his team won the tournament the last two years in a row."

"That means it'll we hard to beat him." Robbie said.

"Which means we have to train harder. Andre, Robbie go over to Tori and Cat and play against them." Then she turned to Tyler. "Get your two friends over here so my team can train in peace."

"Whatever the lady wants." He walked over to the ping pong table. "Yo Mike and Vince."

"Do you think it's a good idea to make friends with an opposing team?" Beck asked Jade when Tyler was busy getting his friends away from the girls.

"They obviously know much more about this stupid tournament than we do and it's not like we have some special ping pong moves or anything they could steal." Jade shrugged, not even looking at him, but at Tyler and his friends who were coming over to them.

"Hey, it seems you already met Tori and Cat." The guys nodded with bright smiles before Jade continued. "I'm Jade and the guy next to me is Beck. The two others playing are Andre and Robbie, they're all in my team."

Beck couldn't help but frown slightly at Jade's introduction of him. He was so used to her introducing him as her boyfriend or she could have at least called him her friend, but he just got the same introduction as Robbie and Andre. Sighing deeply Beck couldn't help but blame himself once again for not opening that door.

When Mike and Vince shook Jade's hand Beck saw them checking her out and the strange mix of anger and worry flamed up in his heart again. However when Tyler shook his hand with a tight grip and smirked slightly at him, Beck had a feeling Tyler knew Jade wasn't only a team member to him.

"Well maybe we should go and train a little ourselves now." Tyler said to Jade. "But I'm sure I'll see you around."

"You will, because we ask Tori and Cat if we can meet today for the karaoke night in the hotel and they agreed." Mike smiled at his team captain.

"Are you coming too?" Tyler asked now, a flirty smile on his face.

"You beat I'll. So far that seems to be the only good thing to do around here." Jade smirked. There wasn't a chance she would miss an opportunity to sing.

"Alright, then I'll see you tonight." Tyler winked at her.

When Jade turn around to look how the rest of her team was doing, Beck saw that Tyler looked back at her once again and he couldn't help but get angry. Couldn't Jade see that this guy was openly flirting with her?

"You should concentrate more on the tournament if you want to beat this Luke and not flirt with the team captain of an opposing team." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"It's called being nice Beck."

"Because you care so much about being nice to others." As soon as he said this he regretted his words. Him of all people knew that Jade was nice when she wanted to be. "Jade, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Beck. If the guy I dated for so long thinks I'm not capable of being nice I really wasted three years of my life." With that she walked over to the rest of the team.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. That wasn't what he had wanted to say at all. When she would be calmer again, he had to tell her that he didn't mean it. He didn't know why he had said that, but Tyler openly flirting with her had made something in him snap. Sighing he joined the rest of the team for their training.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Misunderstandings

A/N: A big thanks to my reviewers VeryJadedFan, Jerdan, ChrysBadefab, Rishini, bounceeffortandsnark and irshgirl. I hope you like this chapter, because we'll see a little bit more of Tyler and Luke and of course of the rest of the group. Enjoy :)

* * *

In the evening the small group met up with Tyler and his friends for the karaoke night in the hotel. Most of the contestant were there and it didn't take long for someone they already knew to approach them.

"If that isn't the rude girl." He said to Jade before facing Tyler. "And the guys from the team we beat last year. You fit together, you're all losers."

"You know what jerk, I know where your hair would look good. On the floor cut up with my scissors." Jade gritted her teeth, pulling out her scissors from her boot.

Surprised by Jade's words and that she apparently had a pair of scissors on her person Luke looked shocked for a moment before his arrogant smirk showed on his face again.

"You can threat me all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that we'll beat you and your little team. No one ever beat me in anything."

At that Jade's eyes light up and she got an idea. This evening could turn out to be even more fun than she had thought.

"If that's the case I'm sure you're in for a karaoke battle. Team captain against team captain. What do you say jerk?" When she saw Luke hesitant she smirked. "Or are you scared to lose?"

"I won't lose against someone like you. We'll let the audience decided and if I win you have to kiss me."

"And if I win you have to wear a skirt for your next match. The bright pink one my friend wears right now." Jade gestured to Cat who smiled brightly.

"Deal." Luke smirked arrogantly. "You better be a good kisser."

"You'll never know, jerk."

When Luke made his way on stage to sing, Tyler's team gasped at Jade with open mouths.

"You know there is a chance that you have to kiss him?" Tyler asked her shocked.

"Believe me there is no way I have to kiss him, lean back and enjoy the show." Jade smirked confidently.

Needless to say Luke might be good in ping pong, but singing wasn't his strong suit. He wasn't terribly, but Jade knew it would be easy for her to beat him. With an arrogant smirk at her, Luke finished his song and gestured for Jade to come on stage.

With a confident smile on her face Jade walked on stage and after looking at the songs that were on offer she told the DJ which one she wanted to sing. When the music began to play everyone was in for a surprised, except for her team that obviously knew how good she was. Everyone was here for the ping pong tournament, so no one really thought that anyone here could sing.

Jade loved being on stage, no matter if it was acting or singing and that Luke's smirk fell right off of his face was a bonus. This was definitely the best part of their involuntary vacation so far. While the song began softly it had a wide range and in the end everyone was dancing along with her.

"Wow, that's hot." Mike said.

"No kidding dude. If she plays like she sings we can immediately go home." Vince agreed.

Beck eyes immediately focused on them with anger, but they didn't see it because their full attention was on Jade. These two were probably not the only ones who thought this, judging by the looks from a few male contestant. Tyler, next to him, kept quite but Beck could see that he was absolutely fascinated by Jade. Beck's fists clenches tightly and he had to remind himself that only because Jade talk to Tyler it didn't mean that she was interested in him. Slowly he began to understand why Jade had always been so angry when girls had flirted with him, not that he was jealous or anything, but it was just annoying.

There was also another guy whose attention Jade captured. Andre knew that he had still lingering feelings for Jade and now that he not only shared a room with her but also heard her sing again on top of that, didn't make it easier for him to suppress them. Jade didn't help the matter when, after she was announced winner, went over to him and pulled him on stage to sing a duet with him. There was no doubt that Andre loved music, but he shouldn't enjoy singing with Jade as much as he did.

"These two sound great together. Are they close?" Tyler asked, while he watched the performance.

"Yeah, they even share a room right now." Cat answered him, not picking up on the real question.

"So they are a couple." Tyler clarified.

"No." Tori said bluntly. "They are only friends."

The brunette was watching her best friend and Jade's performance with worry and Tyler's question didn't help at all. Until now she had told herself that it was only her that thought that Andre held still feelings for Jade, but that others thought they were a couple proved that it wasn't only her imagination. After Sikowitz had told them, that they would spent a few days together she had hoped that maybe now was the time to tell Andre that she felt more than friendship for him, but it seemed like he was on his way to fall in love with Jade all over again. Seeing them being so close and knowing they shared a room, Tori couldn't help but worry.

Despite that Beck was more focused on the stage, he saw Tori's expression when he took a glance at the others at the table and the awful feeling that she knew something about Andre and Jade that he didn't came back. He had to talk to her.

"Can you stay here with me when the others go to their rooms later? I have to talk to you alone." Beck whispered, leaning a little closer so only Tori could hear him.

Tori looked confused at him, but nodded slightly in agreement.

The rest of the evening went by quickly and Jade was in a good mood. She loved that she had humiliated Luke and even better, he had to wear a pink skirt for his match tomorrow. That was a match she would definitely watch closely. After a few more songs they all decided to go to their rooms, after all not only Luke's team played tomorrow, but they had a match of their own. Seeing that she would have to play for sure, considering that her and Tori were the only ones who were any good at ping pong, she was the first to go to her room, followed by Andre.

Tori stayed behind like Beck had asked her to. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her, it was obvious that this wasn't a date or anything like that, because Tori had seen him look longingly at Jade the whole evening, so maybe it was something about their upcoming match. However when Beck spoke up he said something Tori wasn't prepared for.

"What is going on between Andre and Jade? I know you know something that I don't."

"There is nothing going on." Tori panicked and stood up. "Oh look at the time it's already so late and we have this important match tomorrow. I better go." She was about to run for the stairs when Beck hold her back.

"Tori please, tell me what's going on." At his words and pleading look Tori sighed and sat back down. She was never a good liar and if she was honest with herself she wanted to talk with someone about what worried her.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I tell you now." When Beck nodded with a serious expression Tori continued. "When Andre and Jade worked on his song together he fell for her. I thought he got over her, but seeing them today I don't think so."

It felt like she betrayed Andre's trust by telling Beck this, but she had to get it off of her chest. All her worries and suppressed feelings for her best friend were slowly getting to her and by the look on Beck's face they might just be in the same situation.

"He loves her?" Beck's voice was softer and sadder than Tori had ever heard it.

"I'm sorry Beck, but if it's any comfort no matter how much he feels for her, I don't think Jade loves him." Tori lay a hand on top of Beck's, squeezing it reassuringly.

"And what if she starts to develop feelings for him?"

"Then we're both in love with people that love someone else."

"You love Andre." It was more a statement than a question, because Beck had known all along that Tori might be in love with his best friend.

"And you still love Jade."

"I do, but that doesn't matter. You have the better position, seeing that Andre and you are still best friends and Jade and I aren't even friends right now. She isn't the forgiving type and I did a lot of things wrong."

"We all make mistakes Beck and I'm sure she can't just fall out of love with you after three years." Tori sat closer to Beck and squeezed his hand once again, before resting it there.

"It's kind of ironic that Jade was always jealous when it came to you and me, seeing that we are clearly in love with other people."

"Yeah, who would have thought that we would end up like this." Tori gave him a weak smile and he mirrored her expression.

Little did the two know that they were being watched. Jade had come down to the lobby to ask a hotel employee if they could have lunch later than the usual times, seeing that they had their match around that time. However when she was about to go back to her room she saw two people sitting rather close to each other on a couch by the window. Her heart squeezed painfully when she recognized Beck and Tori, she had her hand over Beck's and they were smiling at each other. Shaking her head she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, so she had been right all along. Now that Beck and her weren't a couple anymore he would move on with Vega and she cursed herself for feeling so hurt about it.

When Jade came back into their room, Andre immediately saw that something was wrong with her.

"Did something happen?" He asked gently.

"Nothing that I shouldn't have seen coming." Jade replied softly, letting herself fall on the bed.

"You know that you can tell me, right?" Andre sat down next to her and saw her hesitant before she spoke up.

"Beck and Vega are on a date right now." She tried to sound uncaring, but Andre could hear the pain in her voice, before she continued after a humorless laugh. "He always told me there was nothing going on between them and that he only loves me. That were all lies. A few weeks after our break up and they are already on a date. Who knows how long that's been going on."

"I'm sorry Jade." Andre said quietly and lay an arm around her.

"Don't say that, I hate when people say they're sorry for something that isn't their fault." Despite her words she didn't remove his arm from around her. "It's not like I care what Beck does, we are not together anymore."

It was obvious to Andre that Jade still cared a great deal for Beck and from the look his best friend had given her all day Beck still loved Jade as well. Even if they got closer the last few days and Andre had began to hope that maybe there could be more between him and Jade than friendship, he realized now that he shouldn't interfere. Beck and Jade still loved each other deeply and Andre doubted that it would ever change. Considering that, he didn't understand why Beck and Tori seemed to be on a date right now. Maybe they had just been talking about the tournament or something and Jade had misinterpreted it. However seeing how upset Jade was right now he focused on being there for her. When he tightened his arm around her, he felt her lay her head on his shoulder, relaxing slightly. Earning Jade's friendship was difficult because she hardly trusted people, so he should feel lucky. However despite that it was obvious that Beck and Jade still held so much feelings for each other and them getting back together was only a matter of time, Andre's heart couldn't help but beat faster when he felt Jade so close to him.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Learning the full truth

A/N: Thanks to ChrysBadefab, mnj2327, Jerdan, Rishini and irshgirl for reviewing. This is the second to last chapter, so I hope you like it :)

* * *

The next day Jade wasn't in a good mood and even watching Luke run around the ping pong table in a pink skirt during his match and people laughing at him did nothing to brighten her mood. What she had seen last night was still heavy on her mind and she couldn't help but look over at Beck and Tori. Despite that they stood next to each other there was no sign that they were more than friends, but then again they were both actors. Sighing Jade concentrated on watching the match. After these teams would be done they had to play for the first time in the tournament. It was a one-on-one game and Jade had volunteered to play, seeing that only her and Tori were good at the game.

"Hey, how is it going?" Someone suddenly came over to her and when she turned around she saw the smiling face of Tyler. Instead of answering she asked a question of her own.

"Are you already done with your match?"

"Yes, and of course I won for the team." Tyler said proudly gesturing on the score board, where indeed his team was confirmed to be in the next round.

"Well then you can't be as bad as I thought you would be." A small smirked showed on her face and Jade had to admit that she felt a little better.

"Coming from you that's probably a compliment. Who is going to play for your team?"

"That would be me. What a team captain would I be if I wouldn't win the first match for my team."

Tyler was about to say something when Jade was called to the ping pong table for her match.

"Good luck." Tyler smiled at her.

"I don't need that." Jade smirked at him before facing her opponent.

Beck had watched the whole exchange closely. Not only did he have to worry about Andre, now where he knew his best friend had indeed romantic feelings for his ex-girlfriend, but Tyler kept flirting with Jade and all she did was return it. Maybe it was because Beck had the new information about his best friend now and was more suspicious because of that, but he felt like Andre was acting very protective of Jade since they all saw each other this morning. Slowly Beck had to admit that he was indeed jealous and so many guys being around Jade didn't help. She hadn't spoken to him at all today and only during their training had given a few suggestions on what he had to change about his stance. Sure, after the break up they stopped begin close, but today it seemed like she was giving him the cold shoulder even more. The moment Cat applauded loudly Beck was pulled out of his thoughts and saw that Jade had won the match for them.

"You did it Jadey." Cat smiled brightly and hugged Jade the moment she came over to them. Seeing that it was her best friend that embraced her Jade didn't push her away, but when Robbie went in for a hug she stopped him with a forceful 'no'.

"Congratulation, you really showed him." Tyler spoke up when he approached the small group.

"Surprised?" Jade smirked.

"Not really, you just confirmed my suspicion that you're good. What do you say if we celebrate a little with a coffee, my treat?"

"We're celebrating yay." Cat bounced happily.

Beck could have hugged the redhead in that moment. Clearly Tyler just asked Jade out on a date and thanks to Cat this would turn in a group outing. However when Jade spoke up Beck's face fell.

"Sorry Cat, but Tyler and I will go alone." At Cat's sad face Jade continued. "But tomorrow we'll go to that beach shop that has these plush unicorns that you like so much."

"Yay, you're the best. Have fun."

Beck could only watch helplessly how Tyler smiled at Jade and they left together. When he had asked Jade out all those years ago she had dumped coffee in his fluffy hair, but with Tyler she just agreed? That was hardly fair and made Beck worry even more. He had thought Andre was close to her and if she would go on a date with another guy it would be him, but it seemed Jade was more interested in Tyler. This day turned out to be even worse than yesterday and Beck didn't know what he should do.

Tyler was a great guy and he had help her out with getting the hang of the tournament by telling her about the other contestant and how the whole thing worked, so Jade had agreed to this. That it involved coffee was just a bonus. There was no doubt that Tyler saw this as a date, but Jade would just count it as a friendly outing and didn't correct everyone's assumption. If she was honest with herself a distraction from what she had seen yesterday was exactly what she need and Tyler was a decent guy as far as she knew.

They ended up in a small cafe and like he had promised her Tyler payed for her coffee. At first Jade was skeptically if they would find anything to talk about, after all they only knew each other for two days. However when they were done talking about the upcoming matches and insulting Luke it was already time to go back to the hotel for dinner.

"I hope you had just as much fun as I did." Tyler said before they arrived at the hotel.

"Anything involving coffee can't be bad." Jade smirked at him.

"Well then I'll remember that for the next time." He mirrored her expression and both joined their teams on their different tables.

When Beck saw Jade approach their table he could see that she was relax and had a good date with Tyler and that made his heart burn with jealousy. It got even worse when Cat asked her if she had fun.

"It was alright and I got to know more about our next opponent."

"Can I play tomorrow for our team?" Tori asked, seeing that while Jade was so relaxed she was more likely to say yes.

"Normally I would say no, but I'm in a good mood." When Tori smiled brightly at her, Jade rolled her eyes. "But don't ruin it Vega."

The rest of the evening was relative quiet and the small group trained an hour after they were done eating before going to bed.

When Jade woke up the next morning she had a strange feeling. She didn't know what it was, but something was going to happen today. If they would by some miracle win this round their next opponent would be Luke and his team. Yesterday Tyler had told her that from the semi-finals on very match was a double match, so it would be her and Vega against Luke and whoever teammate of his he chose. Sighing Jade got up and got ready for the day. It seemed Andre had been up way earlier than she was because he had already left the room. Sure they all agreed to train in the morning, but wasn't it still a little early for that?

Half an hour later they all had breakfast together and after that trained until it was time for Tori's match. Jade was relieved when Tori managed to beat her opponent, even if it was a very close call. Just like Jade had promised Cat yesterday they went to the beach store and Tori joined them.

While Cat looked at all the plush animals Tori took her chance to ask Jade about her date with Tyler yesterday. She knew Beck was still in love with Jade and now she wanted to make sure that she still felt the same way about him. It was wrong to get involved in their business, but if Tori could help them get back together somehow she would try her best, after all she had managed to bring them back together once before. Hopefully this time no animals would be needed because one dangerous dog had been more than enough.

"So how was your date with Tyler?"

"I already said yesterday at dinner that it was alright." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I know, but now with only us girls here why don't you elaborate." Tori grinned brightly at Jade.

"You won the match for us today, so I'll humor you for a second but where is this going Vega?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're having a good time."

"Sure you were." Jade said sarcastically.

Whatever Tori wanted to say next, she didn't get the chance to because just in that moment Tyler walked into the shop, followed by his teammates. While Vince approached Cat and Mike Tori, Tyler walked over to Jade.

"Now I really start to think that our friends are way too similar."

"Yeah, that might be the case." Jade smirked at him when they watched Vince and Cat look at a very colorful unicorn together. "What do you say, we ditch them, get a coffee and go back to the hotel?"

"Sounds like the best idea I heard today."

When they were back at the hotel and walked to the ping pong tables outside Jade was surprised to find her team there.

"Hanging out with the opponent again?" Beck couldn't help but comment.

"Why do you care?" Jade counted. For three days Beck had been constantly tense and Jade had felt his eyes more than once on her.

Tori, already knowing that this would end up in a fight, smiled uneasily at Tyler.

"Vince and Mike said that they'll wait for you in their room to talk about your strategy for tomorrow." It was obvious that she hinted that this was a private matter and if he could give them a moment.

"Alright, I'll see you all later then." With one last glance at Jade, Tyler went back inside the hotel and not a second too late.

"Can't I care when my ex-girlfriend goes on dates with someone she hardly knows who is on top of that our opponent for the tournament."

"You said it yourself Beck, ex-girlfriend and you should be the last one to make any accusations when it comes to dates." Jade shouted angrily.

"What do you mean by that? I wasn't on a date since we broke up."

"So when I saw you and Vega a few days ago in the lobby basically holding hands that wasn't a date?"

"It's called talking Jade." Beck ran his hands through his hair.

"Of course." It was clear that she didn't believe him at all and slowly Beck got angry.

"At least I don't share a room and bed with someone that's in love with me and go on dates with people I barely know."

"Beck!" Tori gasped shocked and immediately felt Andre's eyes on her.

"You told him?" Her best friend looked betrayed and Tori felt even more guilty than she already did.

At first Jade had wanted to scream at Beck that he was making that up, but Andre and Tori's reaction showed her, that her ex-boyfriend indeed told the truth about his best friend. However that didn't mean that he had any right to tell her who to date.

"Even if that's true it doesn't change the fact that it's none of your business."

"You're wrong it is my business."

"It's not." Jade said harshly.

"It is because I still love you." Beck shouted, finally letting all the emotions out that he had suppressed since their break up.

Jade's eyes widened and even if she could see that Beck didn't meant to scream she knew that he still meant every word. The new information about Andre apparently having feelings for her beyond friendship and Beck still loving her was to much to handle right now.

"You know what, I'm out of here."

Tori watched Jade storm away and then her eyes wandered from a helpless looking Beck, to Andre who was still not meeting her eyes, to Cat and Robbie who looked worried. Tomorrow they had their most important match so far and their team just broke apart.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chances

A/N: A big thanks to mnj2327, Ana Torquato, Jerdan, Rishini, Sunshine-Midnight123, irshgirl and Guest for reviewing :)

* * *

While her team was probably eating dinner right now, Jade sat on a ping pong table at the small beach behind the hotel. It was still warm and a light wind picked up, so she had decided to come out here to clear her head. Since the confrontation with Beck a few hours ago she had avoided the rest of her team and she still didn't know how she should feel about everything.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Tyler's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, you weren't with your team during dinner so I thought I would check if you're alright. Scared that if you beat Luke in your match in the morning you have to play against us in the final in the afternoon?" Tyler smirked at her.

"You mean when and not if I beat Luke and I'm more than ready to face you and your team." Jade mirrored his expression, before she looked thoughtful. Maybe talking to Tyler about her problem would help her. He didn't know any of her and Beck's history, so he was neutral about the whole matter and a guy's opinion might give her a better insight on what Beck was thinking. It was worth a shot. "My ex-boyfriend just told me that he still loves me and that his best friend, who I share a room with, has feelings beyond friendship for me."

"So Andre is in love with you." Tyler clarified and continued when Jade nodded. "And that guy with the fluffy hair, Beck is his name I think, is your ex-boyfriend. Well that would explain the angry glances he gives me all the time."

"Don't make me laugh, Beck isn't the jealous type."

"Oh believe me he is, at least when you are with me or Andre he is. It doesn't surprise me that he is still in love with you, who wouldn't fall for such a special girl." He smiled flirtingly at her, before he got a serious look on his face. "How long were you and Beck together?"

"For a little more than three years."

"That's a long time, but it doesn't matter. Important is if you're still in love with him."

Jade thought about Tyler's words. Was she still in love with Beck? The thought of him and Tori together hurt and she had been relieved when he had told her that there was nothing going on between Tori and him. Somehow she believed him and Tori had seemed more worried about Andre than Beck during the confrontation. Now that she thought about it, Beck had been more angry and tense since they came here and she started flirting with Tyler. Maybe he was really jealous. This thought and remembering his confession Jade knew what her heart wanted, but before she looked more into that she had to talk to Andre.

"Thanks Tyler, you were a big help, but that doesn't mean that I'll let you off easily tomorrow."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Tyler smiled at her and looked after her when she went back into the hotel.

Jade found Andre at the dinning table with the rest of her team. The atmosphere was tense, so he looked relived when she asked him if they could go to their room and talk. She felt Beck's eyes on her the whole time, but didn't look at him, for now she had to save a friendship.

"Look Andre, I assume what Beck said is true." Jade said when they were in their room and when the musician nodded, Jade continued. "I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings. I only see you as a friend."

"I understand." Andre nodded looking on the ground.

"Think you can share a room with me one more night without wanting to marry me?" When Andre looked shocked at her, Jade smirked. "Just kidding. Seriously Andre stop being wonky and go back to being the awesome friend I know."

Andre smiled at her words and when he lay in bed this evening he thought that despite Jade not returning his feelings he was lucky to call her his friend. Jade West was an amazing girl and a friendship with her was more than most people were rewarded with.

The next morning before their match with Luke and his team Beck approached Jade, an almost shy look on his face that reminded her of the first time he had asked her out all those years ago.

"Can we talk after your match?"

"Alright." Jade agreed and saw a sparkle in Beck's eyes that had been missing for a while.

Luke and his team were already waiting for them and when the match began Jade fully focused on it. There was no way she would let this jerk win after everything he had said to her. Tori and her worked well together and Jade had to admit that maybe Vega and her were on their way to become friends. In the end they won, not only surprising Luke but themselves as well. However Luke had one last ace up his sleeve, but Jade only realized it when it was already too late. While they shook hands he reached a little higher and grasped her wrist, only to squeeze hard and twist it slightly. It was an unfair move, but Jade wasn't about to let him see the pain he had just caused her.

"You're a jerk Luke and no matter what you try, you have to live with the fact that you lost against me." With that she turned away from Luke and went over to her team, which congratulate her and Tori.

Now they had a break for a few hours until they would play against Tyler's team in the final. Beck asked her if he could invite her to a coffee and Jade took that as his hint that it was time to talk to him now. When they had their coffees in hand walking along the beach she raised an eyebrow at him, after all he was the one who asked her to talk.

"The time here helped me understand you a little better and why you got jealous. It's awful to think that you're going to lose the person you love to someone else. I made a lot of mistakes in the past and I'm sorry for that, I really am."

"So there is nothing going on between you and Tori?" She just had to make sure.

"What you thought was a date between Tori and me, was the moment she told me that Andre is in love with you. I was sad and worried, so she just wanted to be there for me and because of that she lay her hand over mine. I could never fall in love with Tori."

"Why?"

"Because how can I fall for someone else when I'm still in love with you."

There it was again, the three little words that let her heart beat faster. The look in Beck eyes was pure honesty and love and what she was about to do felt right.

"Okay, you get a second chance." At that she saw his eyes light up. "But you have to prove to me that you deserve it. One wrong look at some girl or once disrespecting me we're done for good."

"I promise you that won't happen. I love you Jade."

"You better." With that she leaned up and their lips met. When it turned more passionate Beck gently took a hold of one of her hands to pull her closer. However in the process of doing that Jade felt his hand squeeze her wrist, but she tried to ignore the light pain she felt. Beck must have felt her tense because he broke their kiss with a worried expression. Looking at his hand, which was still on her wrist, he carefully removed it and gently brought her hand up to inspect it closer. A small bruise was showing on her pale skin.

"Who did that?" The anger in his voice was obvious.

"That jerk Luke took his chance during our handshake to weaken our team for the finals, but I won't give him the satisfaction of not playing."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Beck asked worried, concern clearly showing in his brown eyes.

"Beck, Vega and I are the only ones who are any good at this game. If I'm not playing we can give up immediately."

"I don't care if we win or lose. You're hurt and that is what matters."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." With that she closed the distance between them once again and kissed him.

When the reunited couple approached their friends, Jade could see the relived faces. It seemed everyone had hoped they would get back together, even Andre looked alright with the situation now.

An hour later it was time for the final and everyone was there to watch it. Tyler and Jade smiled at each other before the match started.

It turned out that her wrist hurt more with each second she played, but she wasn't about to forfeit this match just because Luke had to be such a jerk. Tyler and Vince were great players and Jade could see why they made it into the finals for the second time in a row. Gritting her teeth together she tried to ignore the pain in her wrist and focused back on her and Tori's serve.

Beck watched the match with worry in his eyes. He had a feeling that Jade's wrist hurt her more than she had tried to make him believe, but he knew if she once set her mind on something nothing would stop her. All he could do now was cheer her on and hope she wasn't in too much pain.

Tyler had watched the match between Jade's team and Luke's team and he had seen the handshake at the end of the game. Seeing Jade play against him and Vince now only confirmed his suspicious, Luke had hurt her wrist and that was hardly fair. In the half time break he walked over to Jade.

"You're hurt. Why don't you let one of your other team members play in your place."

"Believe me that would be a bad idea." When Jade saw he was about to ask why, she quickly continued. "I'm team captain, so it's only right that I play in the final."

"Alright, then I'm going to forfeit. It's not fair that Luke hurt you."

Jade's eyes widened at that. Sure, she hadn't deny that she was hurt, but she didn't know anyone had seen what Luke did. From the moment she had met Tyler she had known that he was a good guy and trustworthy, but that he was about to forfeit because she was hurt wasn't fair. Jade knew that this tournament was important for Tyler and his team, so the last thing she wanted was for them to give up.

"You're not doing that. I want to have a good old fair match against you and I'm not going to sacrifice that to Luke and his manipulating ways."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, now bring it on." Jade smirked at him.

In the end Tyler and his team won, well deserved and considering that the Hollywood Arts team had only two team members who could actually play ping pong, second place in the tournament was more than they could ask for.

After the award ceremony Jade and her team approached Tyler and his team.

"It was great meeting you Tyler and I don't say that to just anyone." Jade smiled at him.

"Likewise. When you're ever in San Francisco make sure to give me a call and we can go for a coffee." When Tyler saw Beck tightened his arm around Jade he smiled slightly before adding. "As friends."

"I would like that and next year we're going to beat you." Jade offered him her hand for a handshake.

"Don't count on it." With that Tyler made sure it wasn't her injured hand, before taking it and smiling at her.

When Jade left the hotel with Beck's arm still around her, she looked back at it with a smile. In the beginning she had thought that this vacation would be a disaster, they had to take part in a tournament for a game only two of them could play and she had to spend even more time with her ex-boyfriend. Now looking back at everything this vacations had been exactly what they all needed.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
